


A Collection of Drabbles

by waterbottles



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbottles/pseuds/waterbottles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sort of question that stays incoherent -- word bubbles that burst when they hit the roof of his mouth or the tip of his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Some old stuff of mine from my [LiveJournal](http://water-bottles.livejournal.com/). Compiling them all here in the event that LiveJournal disappears from the face of the earth. I no longer write SuJu fiction, though.

**apples**  
ryeowook | g | drabble  
  
Ryeowook picks apples, enough to make apple pie for ten people.  
The pies all spoil the next day, except for the two slices he ate. Of course.  
He dumps them in the trash, and locks the door on his way out, keys jingling in his pocket.  
  
-  
  
**bladders**  
youngwoon  & jungsoo | pg | drabble  
  
Youngwoon holds it in, like pee on a cold night. __  
Don't you wish you could just let it out and flush it down.  
You can't do that to love, Jungsoo laughs. The smile lines in the corner of his eyes are beautiful.  
Something catches in Youngwoon's throat.  
_No you can't, of course not_ , he nods.  
  
-  
  
**beats**  
sungmin  & kyuhyun | pg | drabble  
  
Sungmin's heart beats steadily, following the pace it was made to follow.  
Once in a while it skips.  
One. Two. Three. Kyuhyun. Five.  
  
-  
  
**bits**  
hyukjae  & sungmin | pg | drabble  
  
Hyukjae, of course, likes girls.  
But he likes Sungmin in a way he knows he'll never feel for a girl. Hyukjae feels as though there are bits of his soul floating around in Sungmin, and he wonders if there are bits of Sungmin's soul in him too.  
Sometimes Hyukjae thinks about where Sungmin's bits of soul could be. ( _Ryeowook? Donghee? Kyuhyun? Sungjin?_ )  
He wants to ask Sungmin, but this is the sort of question that stays incoherent -- word bubbles that burst when they hit the roof of his mouth or the tip of his tongue.


End file.
